My Special Seat
by Serpent Folmae
Summary: Just the thoughts of Luffy as he muses over his favorite spot on the ship. Oneshot


Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

My Special Seat

It is morning. We won't be reaching another island until good few days, Nami tells me. Everyone is busying themselves with their various activities. Usopp's always trying to make new bullets in preparation for our next battle. He's pretty enthusiastic for someone who doesn't seem to enjoy fighting much, I think. Zoro is sleeping, as he always is. I wonder if that's the key to his strength against our enemies? Sanji's in the kitchen. It's no where near time for our next meal, but he seems to find joy in the surroundings of his culinary workshop. Nami usually relaxes herself by reading that big piece of paper with those strange symbols on it. It looks pretty straining, I definitely would not want to do it myself. I, Monkey D. Luffy, relax by sitting.

On my special seat.

It's not the highest place on the ocean. Not even the highest place on the ship. But when I am here, simply lying on the top or hanging upside down by its neck, it is as if I am above anything else. Everything is so tiny. My worries are the smallest of all when I'm here, however. I love it. I usually think of the past when I am here. Every session on this seat of mine is another retelling of my life's experiences. Sometimes at night, however, my mind muses on the present, and maybe the future if I'm hungry.

At times my thoughts on this seat do not concern me or my existence at all. I wonder what the platform of which I am situated is supposed to represent. Maybe a lamb? Hm, when I look at it from upside down, I think it's more like a goat. I run excitedly further on deck. I concentrate hard on its entire frame. From here, I think it's actually like a hippo. I try hard to recall what features go with which animal, in an attempt to prove that I'm not just producing names at random, but it makes my head hurt. I sigh. Suddenly a bulb lights up, and realization hits me.

"Mystery mammal!" I exclaim.

That is what I have dubbed it, much like every other idea or object I just can't seem to completely comprehend. But whatever animal it REALLY is…I know at least that it resembles meat. Meat. My tummy growls wildly for satisfaction. No, I can't eat my special seat! I shudder as the idea of it triggers faint recalling of the tyrant king/pirate Wapol, in all his ship eating glory.

Still, I am content with my conclusion, and I retake my position on the head of my mystery mammal. I rubbed the smooth surface of it affectionately; it was a good nakama to have. I remember the time I had almost lost it, when it was beheaded tragically by the side of that giant whale. I found it miraculously repaired later, but I forgot how. A tear almost escapes my eye as I remembered the feeling of seeing its ruined figure, all splinters and cracks, as it dully crashing into the deck, when I thought I could never sit on it again.

I use my inhuman elasticity to wrap my entire body around it in the most gratifying hug I could give. It was special. It was mine. It was me.

"Um, Luffy…"

I turn my head 180 degrees to identify who had called out to me. I see Chopper, who looks to be stunned at the sight of me.

'Is there something on my face?" I wonder, still keeping in place my owl-like performance.

Chopper scuffles his hooves a little, and then takes a deep breath.

"Luffy, I-I'm sorry I sat in your seat without your permission yesterday. Um, I know this is asking a lot, but could you please please let me sit there again?"

His quiet words send me into a deep contemplation, which I suppose is a rare occurrence. Finally, I grow a grin wider than even my rubber body could believe possible, and hop off my mystery mammal, bidding it a silent farewell.

"Sure, Chopper. Anytime you want. We're nakama, right?"

Choppers now moist eyes fixate on me with great sense of gratitude, then slide to view my special seat. With a cheer of joy, he races into the open acceptance of my mystery mammal. My grin still in place, I nudge my straw hate lower over my face in an attempt to shun the rays of the sun. Sure, it's my special seat.

…But that doesn't mean it's only for me.

fin

A/N: Inspiration for the last bit with Chopper was inspired by that scene in the 6th ending of the series, where Luffy discovers that Chopper is sitting in his seat, and wildly tries to get him off. I thought it was cute. Oh hell, everything with little form Chopper is cute. Even the manliest of men have their wills bent at his sugar coated appearance. That includes me. Y'know, the manliest of men bit. Oh screw it, I must submit! Please write me a review while I go see if they sell Chopper plushies on E-bay.


End file.
